Creamfur's Kits
by DarkShine07
Summary: This is the sequel to Cold,Burning Love. We all know that in the end of the first story Creamfur and Pinetrail...you know what. Now see what Hazelkit goes through when she finds out that her father isn't Mistcloud, but Pinetrail! Pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Creamfur's Kit

Creamfur licked the wet little bundle. She was the only kit that survived. Her brother and sister were born dead. Creamfur pushes the red-brown kit towards her stomach. Hazelkit would be her name.

"What?" Creamfur heard Mistcloud's voice. A few moments later Mistcloud appeared in the nursery. He starred at Hazelkit and Creamfur.

"You have a kit?" he meowed. Creamfur nodded. Mistcloud always had adored her. He would be hurt to know who the real father was, but Creamfur figured her only chance of not revealing the real father was to tell him.

"Her name is Hazelkit." She meowed trying to get the conversation started. Mistcloud nodded. "I don't see who the father is with that coloring. Did your grandparents have that color or something?" he asked as he studied the kit. "No...Her father is that color." Creamfur replied. Mistcloud looked at her. "There isn't a tom in Thunder Clan that color." "I know. Her father is in Wind Clan." Creamfur tried to explain it calmly, but the words were choked in her throat. Mistcloud blinked as if he expected that to be so. "Pinetrail…" he meowed. Creamfur nodded. Mistcloud had been jealous of Pinetrail ever since Wind Clan attacked and he realized Pinetrail liked Creamfur. This was probably his nightmare coming true.

Mistcloud lowered his head, trying to hide the pain, but it was obvious. "I do need a false father..." Creamfur wasn't sure he would agree. Mistcloud looked up at her. "I guess I could…anything for you Creamfur." He meowed. Creamfur felt relieved and he noticed as she let her breath out. "Thank you so much Mistcloud. I'm really not sure how it happened…" Creamfur replied. "Pinetrail…is handsome. That is something other toms are jealous of…that must have gotten you too." Mistcloud bowed his head and padded out of the nursery. Lynxheart came back in. He looked at Hazelkit again. "How did he take it?" he meowed after a moment of silence. "He agreed to be the false father…"Creamfur meowed. Lynxheart looked astonished. "How could you even _ask_ him after putting him through that?" Creamfur was surprised at his reaction. "I thought it would make him happy…" "HAPPY? Creamfur, what is going through your head? First you break the Warrior Code, why do you have to get Mistcloud into all this?"

Creamfur watched him stalk out of the nursery. She was angry that he had been so loud with Hazelkit close by, but she also knew he was right. But she couldn't do anything about it anymore; it was too late for hope. Creamfur bowed her head and began to weep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next Gathering Creamfur watched the warriors pad out of camp. Hazelkit was sleeping, curled into a fuzzy ball. Creamfur licked her and left the nursery. She was uncomfortable leaving her, but she needed to do this.

She walked silently through the forest, avoiding fallen logs, stepping over roots, crunching leaves beneath her paws. She could hear cats from the Gathering, but she did not stay long enough to hear what they said. She scented out Pinetrail and walked towards Fourtrees, hiding behind a bush. Pinetrail's whiskers twitched and he turned towards the bush. "Creamfur?" he meowed. Creamfur stuck her head out from the bush. He walked towards her and jumped into the bush where they could talk. "What is going on? Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Pinetrail, I'm leaving Thunder Clan…I can not bear to stay any longer."

Pinetrail narrowed his eyes. "Where will you go, what about our kits?" he asked. "I'm leaving; our kit, Hazelkit, I will bring her with me. I came to ask you if you would like to come." Creamfur replied. "I would, but one question. Why are you doing this?" Creamfur looked at him for a long moment, finding the right words. "I don't want Hazelkit to suffer her past. She will have a better life somewhere else, away from clan life." Pinetrail nodded. Creamfur turned and padded back towards camp.

Hazelkit was just waking up. Creamfur picked her up by the scruff and left camp for the last time. Pinetrail was still waiting in the bush. He came out when she returned and they both set off through the night.

The stalked through Wind Clan territory. Soon they were far away from any of the Clans. Creamfur stumbled a few steps. "Should we rest for the night?" Pinetrail asked turning to see if she was alright. Creamfur nodded and set Hazelkit down. Pinetrail laid down beside her as Hazelkit squeezed in between them.

The next day they set off early. Pinetrail led the way. They came upon a lake. No civilization seemed present so they continued on after drinking some of the water thirstily. They continued on through the day and finally they had to stop around moon high.

Creamfur lay awake while Pinetrail and Hazelkit slept wearily. She thought about Mistcloud, Lynxheart, Lionstar, and Vixonpelt. She hoped they were okay and not worrying about her. She knew they would be though.

A flicker caught her attention. She looked into the surrounding forest, beginning to wish they had found a better shelter to sleep in.

Then a black paw stepped out of the forest. Creamfur scurried up and watched the black cat stalk forward. He began circling her with moonlight glinting from his eyes. "A traitor, I have found. Tell me, she-cat, what _are_ you doing here?" the cat said.

"I…I'm looking for a new home, this is my mate and my kit." She replied. The black cat looked down at Pinetrail and Hazelkit. "Where was your old home?" he mewed. "Thunder Clan…a far way away from here." She replied. "Ah Thunder Clan. I have heard of it before. Any Thunder Clan cat is welcome here." He flashed as smile. Creamfur thanked him and woke Pinetrail and Hazelkit up. They followed the black cat through the forest shadows.

A new clearing appeared and many sleeping cats were throughout the camp. The black cat turned to face them again. "I am Jetstar, and this is Secret Clan. Welcome…" They padded into the clearing and sat down. A few of the other cats shifted away. But most stayed put unbothered. Creamfur laid head down and Hazelkit snuggled close under her chin. Pinetrail moved closer and watched the other cats protectively. _Tomorrow_, Creamfur thought, _will be a very interesting day._


	3. Chapter 3

"Creamfur, we must join you and your family into Secret Clan now." Jetstar meowed as Creamfur opened her eyes the next morning. Creamfur yawned and replied, "Okay, I will wake Pinetrail and Hazelkit up." Jetstar nodded and turned.

"Pinetrail, wake up." Creamfur meowed into Pinetrail's ear. _Why did I run away him?_

"Right." Pinetrail meowed back, getting to his paws. Creamfur pulled Hazelkit to her paws and she blinked curiously.

"Cats of Secret Clan," Jetstar called from a rock barely off ground. "Last night I found two cats and a kit sleeping in our territory." Hisses sounded. "Do not worry about invasion; these cats are from our good friends of Thunder Clan." The hisses subsided into meows of welcome. "The golden she-cat is Creamfur. The dark red-brown tom is Pinetrail. And their light-red she-kit is Hazelkit. We shall welcome them into Secret Clan generously." By the time Jetstar finished most of the cats were now purring. Creamfur felt a wave of warmth in her heart. Pinetrail purred beside her and Hazelkit looked around at the strange new cats.

A white she-cat padded over. "Hello, I am Brookefur." She meowed warmly. Creamfur smiled, "I'm Creamfur, I'm glad to see a friendly face." Brookefur returned the smile, "The nursery is right this way." Creamfur followed her towards a circle of bushes. Inside the sun-light shone down brightly, causing all the cats to appear as if they had a yellow glow surrounding their bodies. A black she-cat, a patched she-cat, and a dark drown she-tabby with stripes were inside as well.

"I'm sure you and Hazelkit will find it most pleasurable here." Brookefur smiled before padding out.

The black she-cat padded over with her black kit. Creamfur guesses that Jetstar, being black as well, was her mate.

"Hello, I am Nightpetal. This is my kit, Ebonykit." She greeted. "I'm Creamfur and this is my kit Hazelkit." Ebonykit pounced forward at Hazelkit. Hazelkit looked surprised but dodged the pounce. Ebonykit stumbled and then got back up and hissed playfully. Hazelkit jumped onto him and the two rolled around in the dirt. Nightpetal laughed and Creamfur joined in.

Later that day Creamfur learned that the patched she-cat was Skyflower and her kit was Breezekit. The dark drown she-cat was Flamekiss and her kit was Rosekit.

They all seemed friendly, but Creamfur found herself missing her home. She sighed as Hazelkit, Breezekit, Ebonykit, and Rosekit tussled around the nursery. _At_ _least Hazelkit feels at home_, Creamfur thought.

Pinetrail walked in carrying a medium sized robin in his jaws. "For you, Creamfur." He dropped it at her feet. "Thanks Pinetrail." Creamfur smiled. Pinetrail licked her then padded out to visit with some of the other toms.

Creamfur left Hazelkit to play and walked into the clearing. Suddenly a cat came rushing into Secret Clan. Mistcloud.

He looked around and spotted Creamfur instantly. He rushed over and began talking so fast Creamfur wasn't sure what he was saying. All she knew was he looked hurt, and his tone was angry. "Where is he? Where is that tom who convinced you to leave?" she made out. He was talking about Pinetrail. By now other Secret Clan cats had come over to see what was going on. Pinetrail was among them. Mistcloud saw him and pounced. He hit with such force Creamfur didn't know how Pinetrail didn't die then and there. Pinetrail fell onto his back and pushed Mistcloud off. "What are you doing?" he meowed Mistcloud spat angrily at the comment from Pinetrail. "No, the question is, why did you bring Creamfur her?"

Creamfur bounded over. "Mistcloud stop it!" he yowled. He stopped and looked surprised. "Come over here." She meowed and walked out of camp and towards a tall tree. Mistcloud jumped along behind her like an apprentice.

"Mistcloud that was very immature!" she began. "But he made you leave Thunder Clan!" he replied anxiously. Creamfur sighed, "No he didn't. I left willingly. I wanted to get away…" "From what?" Mistcloud encouraged. "My life, the crime, you, and for Hazelkit. If I stayed her life would be taunting, other kits would tease her because she was half-clan. Here she can be whole-Clan. These cats don't know my past, and I'm glad." Creamfur felt like she was a little harsh but it was the truth. She padded away and left Mistcloud to ponder. As she went into camp she saw him sigh and start off back towards Thunder Clan.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks went by and Hazelkit soon became Hazelpaw. Her mentor was the deputy of Secret Clan, and also Flamekiss's mate, Sunbattle. Hazelkit adored Sunbattle for his power, loyalty, and courage. She was still close friends with Ebonypaw, Breezepaw, and Rosepaw. But especially Ebonypaw, he was her first friend when she arrived, although she didn't remember any of that. All she knew was he that he was her first friend.

"Hey Hazelpaw!" he meowed one morning. "Vexheart and I are going hunting, Want to see if you and Sunbattle can come with us?" Hazelpaw smiled. Vexheart was Ebonypaw's brave mentor, and a good friend to Sunbattle, she was sure he would let them tag along. She was right, Sunbattle didn't hesitate to accept the invitation.

The two apprentices and two mentors padded through the mountainous landscape. Hazelkit always loved looking over the edge of mountains to stare down at the rivers and trees. Ebonypaw joined her most of the time. Hazelpaw was glad to have such good friends in Secret Clan.

But one day she overheard her parents talking. She wished she hadn't heard what she did.

"Pinetrail, we can't go back…we could get in so much trouble if we did." Her mother meowed. "I know, but it doesn't feel right to stay here hiding from the past. I miss my friends, my home." _What past?_ Hazelpaw wondered.

"Fine, I'll talk to Hazelpaw about it, but if we do return I must insist on staying in Wind Clan…" Her mother replied. "No, you must go back to Thunder Clan. Your mother, father, and brother miss you. We'll have to forget our relationship Creamfur." Her father said. Hazelpaw heard her mother walking towards her. She acted natural by continuing on as if she were just passing by.

"Hazelpaw, I need to speak with you." Creamfur called. Hazelpaw dreadfully turned around. "Yes mother?"

Creamfur told her how Mistcloud loved her, and her own forbidden love with Pinetrail, the clans where she used to live, and how they had run away to Secret Clan.

"Hazelpaw, we have decided it is time to return, to our real homes." Creamfur concluded. Hazelpaw was in awe. So much history she never knew about. It hurt.

"I'm not leaving." She mewed. How could she leave? "I understand you might not want to return-" Hazelpaw cut her mother off, "I know, but I don't want to return, this is the only home I have ever known. I have friends here. This may not be your real home, but it is mine." Creamfur closed her eyes solemnly and meowed back, "Okay Hazelpaw. I understand. Pinetrail and I will leave without you then." Creamfur padded away. Hazelpaw knew she didn't want to leave, but she would miss her parents, they way they missed their own parents, she assumed.

Later she told her friends about it and they all agreed it was right for her to stay.

The next day Hazelpaw watched as her mother and father padded out of camp. Secret Clan cats were saying goodbyes. Hazelpaw did not. She wouldn't say goodbye, you never say goodbye to your friends, and her parents were definitely her friends.

Hazelpaw knew now she was on her own. She had to make her own life now.


End file.
